dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Caged Dove
Team Caged Dove is the nickname given to the "strike" team formed in Sodality: Vindication to accept arrest warrants handed down by the Toklisanan government at a time when SCALLOP is suing to have the Kirby Act and its Beliah Amendments repealed. These members, by agreeing to be captured by SCALLOP, are sent to its internment camps. They are given (oftentimes arbitrary) sentence of a few months to serve, based on how much of a liability their methods of heroism have been for SCALLOP personnel, and as an alternative to having to answer to regular courts. The nature of Caged Dove is diversionary at best. Those heroes assumed to stand the least chance at surviving the trip to Italy (and later, Mozambique) to stop Rappaccini and the Society of the Icy Finger on home turf either choose to join Caged Dove, or have circumstances choose this fate for them. With some shuffling around being done, not all of the Sodality heroes that are placed under internment in SCALLOP's containment centers are allowed to stay there. This is made worse when the Screwworm Network attacks and destroys SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center, leading to all of SCALLOP's internment camps being temporarily shut down - and many of the heroes then forced to serve longer sentences in more serious prisons per orders from regular courts. However, all of this is also done to deflect attention away from Team Spaghetti Liberation; which was chosen specifically because of a belief that its members stood the best chance of taking on Rappaccini head-first and surviving. As members of Spaghetti Liberation, each would also be an automatic fugitive in Toklisana, with extradition orders being planned with the governments in other countries should they lose a mission but survive. Such a predicament would mean capture, and requirement to switch to Caged Dove. Members Original lineup Note: Colored field on facility refers to the default prison uniform color for that character at that facility. SCALLOP's system nationwide is blue or navy blue for women, orange for men, red for juveniles, white for mental patients, and other colors for unique circumstances. Other institutions use a different color system. Second lineup Third lineup Fourth lineup Dissolution Following the Screwworm Network's assault on and destruction of SJCC, both SWCC and SMCC were temporarily decommissioned pending further review. It would take SCALLOP nearly 5 years to regain approval to run these remaining two facilities as specialized internment camps. SJCC, however, remained permanently decommissioned, and was eventually bulldozed. This meant that all the prisoners in SMCC and SWCC had to be (at least temporarily) transferred out. Able to hold about 64 inmates to a floor on each wing, SWCC alone was able to hold about 380 inmates comfortably, yet was often leasing out cells for use as science labs and for other purposes as SCALLOP began losing its real estate. The women's facility frequently found its prisoner stats to be considerably below capacity. Other than a small gang being led by Tabitha Pang, all the children in SJCC were murdered by the Screwworm Network. This both led to consequences for SCALLOP, as well as to Rappaccini having to order most of the Screwworms to fall back and let the Chrome Kite division take charge in Toklisana operations. The move led to SCALLOP scrambling to find ways to relocate the Sodality members that were in Caged Dove. By that time, only 16 Sodality associates remained incarcerated after Stephanie was transferred to Gum Arabic Mental Hospital. Jonathan, meanwhile, is cleared of most charges, and allowed to visit his wife. Candi, Donte, and Frank were sent to live in a basement in an undisclosed location. They were later allowed to complete their plans to build the Texan Triangulum, though Candi was later sent to Houston Women's to spend a rotating schedule of day release and full-day incarceration for the next five years. As a reward for her cooperation, supervision of Donte and Frank was minimal. However, most notable was the fact that until SCALLOP could secure enough information about the Chrome Kite to lobby for Congress to declare war officially on their gradual takeover of Arkansas and transformation of it into Arkonia; SCALLOP had to restrict the McArthurs. They were not allowed to do much of anything. They were especially forbidden to reconvene with the rest of the Sodality without permission. They were not allowed to contact the Sodality of Florence, except indirectly through Brian Mizgel. Even then, their contact was limited to Jordan and Celia. They could not contact Angelo nor Michelle except in an emergency and with approval, and were not to contact Chris under any circumstances. Even to contact with Dolly, Candi needed to get special approval. Dolly was returned home, under the same conditions of house arrest as when she went in. Her cooperation, and general maintaining of a low profile, ensured that no actions were pursued by prosecutors against Jeraime for his history as Musaran. Jack and Miranda were sent back to Apacheland, and ordered to remain on the reservation for the next 3 years. Their contact with other Sodality members was to be heavily limited until then. They were allowed to marry, but were sent back to her family. They were effectively under house arrest for the duration of that time. Jordan turns himself in to bargain for Celia to be returned to Italy. A deal is cut, and Jordan is deported back to Italy shortly thereafter. He returns with Madeline, Celia's mother. From there, Italian authorities ensure that Madeline is allowed permission to stay there. Jordan is effectively under house arrest, but can get work for the government putting his Sapphire King abilities to use to stop thieves, rather than be one. They offer for Celia to join him, once her terms of parole come to an end. Celia is transferred to Houston Women's for 3 months, and relies on Mingmei and Candi for protection. After Mingmei's faked execution and subsequent deportation back to China, Celia relies on Candi. Celia is finally sent back to Italy to be with her husband and her mother. Angelo and Michelle are deported back to Italy together, though Italian authorities do allow the merged Team Cocklebur to contact the Sapphire Gang by phone. Their modalities together again, the entire Sodality of Florence is reunited - save for Chris, who remains on the run. However, none of them are allowed in Toklisana again without special permission. The Florentines are informed that they can return when the time comes to stop the Chrome Kite; but that they must not set foot in Toklisana nor Arkonia before then. Shing returns to SCALLOP, only to be tricked into going into the SCALLOP HQ Main Jail until after the staged execution of Mingmei is over. Forked Tiger and Scratched Hen help escort Shing and Mingmei underground back to China, and explain to Shing what really happened. The MSS furthermore reassigns Shing and Mingmei to a remote village, to serve as contacts. Not having healed perfectly with the help of Remotach pills like Candi did, Mingmei loses some of her agility. The two are retired from field work, and decide to get married to make the most of their situation. Forked Tiger and Scratched Hen become the official new supervisors over Steve, Miriam, and their kids. "Team Black Rat" is decommissioned. It's mission, to rid the world of the Hebbleskin Gang, is declared a success. Jeral Cormier returns to bargain for Emily, and both are instead sent to live on a SCALLOP base in Mexico. Emily is allowed to work aboard the Chen. Jeral stays at a villa house along the coastline where the Chen is parked, and tries to blend in with the native vegetation. With most of the rest of the returning Team Spaghetti Liberation members all fleeing into the Navyrope Society, however, Team Gray becomes the single biggest focus of both SCALLOP and the Chrome Kite. Most of the Sodality of Gerosha is scattered and grounded; leaving only Extirpon, the Gray Champion, Anna, Pablo, Navyrope, and Navyrope's other associates still at-large and high-profile. The arrival of Roy Bernald quickly leads to there being a second Gray Champion. This causes the Chrome Kite to install MPF generators all over major cities in Arkonia, as they slowly transform the state into their titanium-fisted empire. Hea is initially paroled, along with Marge. However, repeated issues over the course of three years lead to both women being sent back to prison. They are moved to McPherson's Women's Unit. Marge is set free a little over a year later, given that she is no longer in possession of abilities and has retired as Mapacha. Hea is nearly executed, in spite not being sentenced to it. However, Roy rescues her and she is relocated to a recommissioned SWCC until after the counter-revolution to take Arkansas back. The legitimate government has Hea sent back to McPherson's where she is released on parole a few months afterward. A short time after that, her supervision is lifted and she is free to go. The counter-revolution allows that the Sodality of Gerosha may unite again, but Hea seldom ever again associates with anyone Sodality-affiliated outside of Team Gray and the Swappernetters. After serving some time at SWCC for creating Bliksemhek, Tabitha is released - and also attempts to resume a normal life. With this in mind, the Sodality decommissions the "Caged Dove" designation. Sympathetic parties The following list includes parties that are not the general public, SCALLOP agents, nor members of Team Spaghetti Liberation, who sympathized with the cause of Caged Dove. * Madeline Winehart: Celia's mother. When Celia was informed of the fact that there was a warrant out for her arrest for a theft that was officially pinned on her, and that her mother was alive and homeless, Celia responded to the distress call by stating she would turn herself in. Jordan warned her that he was unable to stay behind and show solidarity with her, since he knew at least one Emwault needed to stay involved in the Spaghetti Liberation movement. He was certain it would not be Donte, as he knew Donte would want to show solidarity with Candi. Celia went to SCALLOP anyway, and also informed the media during an interview of her whereabouts so that her mother could contact her. Celia arranges to have Madeline sent to live with Jordan, so that Celia can live with her mother and husband when she gets out of prison. * Audra Weston: Hea's employer at the museum. Audra herself eventually becomes a target of persecution, and SCALLOP places her into witness protection. She is eventually able to resume operating the museum, and hires Hea back as soon as possible. * Vince Finton: Founder of the Navyrope Society, and the original Navyrope. He sympathizes with both factions of the Sodality of Gerosha, but fears what would happen if he is exposed. He goes into hiding until around the time the Second Battle for Dephinapolis occurs. He then merges the remaining members of Team Spaghetti Liberation into his fold, while having spies keep their eyes peeled on Caged Dove members to ensure their safety. * Anda Hirano / Extirwraith: A Japanese, female version of Extirpon long thought to have died 12 years prior. Instead, she has been wandering the Earth in search of Icy Finger associates to target. However, she hesitates to let the Sodality know right away that she's still alive. She is particularly angry with Shing for being unable to save her best friend's life, and doesn't feel that he deserves to know that she is still alive. She wants him to feel the guilt of losing both women. * Huắjĭ Tiĕ / Forked Tiger: Steve and Miriam's new key supervisor, sent to replace Shing due to the events with Team Spaghetti Liberation. He grows very attached rather quickly to the greater cause, and is also touched by Mingmei's reasons for going to SCALLOP in Miriam's place. He is placed primarily in charge of relocating Miriam and her family to China, to prevent any other interested parties from apprehending the McLaine family. * Zhe Wuxiang / Scratched Hen: Huaji's assistant, sent to replace Mingmei. * Miriam McLaine: Candi's sister, who is wanted under the Beliah Amendments due to her inactive Phexo DNA, and due to her exposed alter ego as Sniperbadger. Mingmei goes to SCALLOP in her place, facing a plethora of charges herself for past crimes against dignitaries. * Steve McLaine: Miriam's husband, who is in danger simply for having children with Miriam. The kids, Marie and Trina, are at risk of internment in SJCC, but are moved to safety in China before that can happen. * Marina Baret: Candi's other still-living sister, who is under watch due to her illegal DNA. She is deemed a non-threat, due to her lack of strenuous exercise and minimal involvement with Candi's past superhero activities. She is permitted to visit Candi in prison, and also later volunteers to aid in Tabitha's college funding. * Matthew Baret: Marina's husband, a car salesman also under watch due to having a child with Marina. * Andy Baret: Matt and Marina's son, under watch due to inactive Phexo DNA being in his system. * Jeraime Malestrom: Dolly's husband, and the former Musaran. His remorse over what the Musaran AI made him do prevents him from acting up over how SCALLOP is treating his wife. * Roger Homink: The pilot of Ponicatar, who has become better at it. In spite this, he prefers to remain on the business end of Lambrelli Labs operations. He agrees to watch over the business while Ron is in exile, and ensures that Jonathan and Stephanie have lawyers at their disposal. * Jonathan Tannuli: Stephanie's husband, who initially goes on the run after Stephanie's arrest. He later turns himself in, so as to negotiate a way to get closer to his wife. * Isitoq Sundue: A Canadian wilderness hero, and the current Anarteq. He feels horrible for the whole Sodality, and does his best to keep his distance from SCALLOP - lest he too should be arrested. * Sadie Klink: An old friend of Candi's from Evansville, who is doing time for involuntary manslaughter. Sadie eventually joins the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers. * Bart Chippen: A member of the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, who had to stay behind on Phaleel due to being injured. * Pillcenary: An AI robot assigned to a body modified from a militarized Pilltar unit. He joins the Sodality and Peacekeepers during the Second Battle for Dephinapolis, and later joins the Peacekeepers full time. * Strawcenary: A second AI robot created by Stephanie while she was locked up at Gum Arabic. This one was modeled after her personality, while Pillcenary was modeled after Jonathan. However, due to Stephanie's unstable frame of mind, the robot developed suicidal tendencies. Strawcenary later sacrifices herself at the battle, to ensure that the latest Phaletori doomsday device can be destroyed. See also * Team Spaghetti Liberation * Sodality: Vindication Category: Sodality Category: Team Caged Dove